1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a test circuit thereof, and more particularly, to a narrow bezel LCD and a test circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are the most popular displays nowadays. Due to the continuous improvement in the technologies of manufacture, the yield of display panel of the LCD is increased accordingly. However, the yield of display panel is still below 100%. For the sake of the yield, a test mechanism would be added during manufacturing the display panel of the LCD so as to increase the yield.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a liquid crystal display 100 of the prior art. The LCD 100 has a substrate 110, a test circuit 120, a pixel array 140 and a source driving circuit 150. The test circuit 120, the pixel array 140 and the source driving circuit 150 are positioned on the substrate 110. The pixel array 140 has a plurality of pixels for displaying images, and the area on which the pixel array 140 is located is generally named an “Active Area (AA)”. The test circuit 120 and the source driving circuit 150 are positioned within an outer lead bonding (OLB) area of the substrate 110. The source driving circuit 150 is configured to drive the pixels of the pixel array 140, and the test circuit 120 has a plurality of signal pads for receiving test signals and is configured to perform array tests. However, since both of the test circuit 120 and the source driving circuit 150 are positioned within the OLB area of the substrate 110, such arrangement is unfavorable for designing a narrow bezel LCD.